


Better Left Unsaid

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Heroes And Perfect Demons [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, but also not really, but i didn't really go into detail on that, good taste in shoes, i mean basically the whole thing is a reference, i think thats all, idk man, just read it it's really short, kind of, okay, reference to iron man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?""Yes, it's very cool." Tony flinched at something the rest of them couldn't see, and his smile faltered for just a moment before brightening again.Natasha didn't say anything as she wrapped an arm around him and squeezed reassuringly. They all had their demons, after all, and some things were just better left unsaid.





	Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So. First, hi! I think this is my first post on Ao3, but I have written and shared other stories before. (Not very good ones, but still, stories.) I think I'm going to make this into either a series of angsty shorts about various Avengers, or a longer storyline. I don't know. Anyway, please leave comments and kudos if you like it :)

They were at some publicity event, where fans could meet and take pictures with the 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'. Natasha hated that title. She was currently trying not to show her intense dislike for the situation when a girl- no older than eleven- made her way to the front of the crowd to stand in front of Tony. She was dressed in simple jeans and a grey sweatshirt, and her high tops were bright red with metallic gold trims.

Tony grinned when he caught sight of her.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" The young girl was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, hands clasped tightly around the camera she was holding.

"Yes, it's very cool." Tony flinched at something the rest of them couldn't see, and his smile faltered for just a moment before brightening again. Natasha probably wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been watching him intently; he was very good at putting up a mask. Almost better than she was. (Almost.)

The girl wasn't even trying to conceal her excitement now, as she practically shoved the camera into her mother's waiting hands and beamed from her position beside Tony. The billionaire's hands were shaking as he held his signature peace sign in the air, and Natasha wondered, not for the first time, what ghosts haunted  _his_ dreams at night.

"I like your shoes. Great color scheme." The soft smile on his face looked almost real. He got a happy giggle out of her, and they watched her skip away, her mother following behind.

After the girl left, and the event finally ended, he kept up his performance until the six of them arrived back at the tower and he moved to retreat to his workshop.

If Tony let her grab his wrist and guide him to the communal living space to settle down on one of the couches as Clint started a movie, neither of them mentioned it.

Natasha didn't say anything as she wrapped an arm around him and squeezed reassuringly. They all had their demons, after all, and some things were just better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it was short. And not very good. Sorry. Please leave kudos and comments if you want to :)


End file.
